


Every Bit of Ya

by deniallisstrong



Series: Niall Tumblr Drabbles (deniallisstrong) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan smut - Freeform, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Smut, Top Niall, Tumblr: deniallisstrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though you’re insecure about your body, Niall finds you hot as hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Bit of Ya

Pushing you up against the headboard, Niall’s tongue sweeping around inside your mouth, his body presses up hard against yours. As he feels for the bottom of your shirt, you whisper, “Ni.” Hearing your pained voice, he stops immediately.

“Love?” He asks quizzically, eyebrows furrowed as he pulls back slightly to get a better look at you.

“I haven’t really had the chance to work out the past couple of weeks,” you gulp, the words feeling like sand in your throat. “Cause I’ve been so busy and it’s just really… embarrassing,” you babble, a heat flaring against your cheeks.

“Darlin,” he groans, his hands gingerly reaching for your shirt again. This time, you let him lift it off of you. A sinking feeling in your stomach, you wait for his disappointment to show. Before the thought has the chance to burrow its way into your mind, you grab for his shirt. “Ya look hot as…” His voice is drowned out by his shirt momentarily covering his face as you lift it off of him. Finally catching a glimpse of you shirtless, he moans, “ _Fuck_ ,” his breath hitching. His hands slowly grabbing your bra as he leans in towards you, he breathes, “I love  _every bit_  of ya.” Undoing one clasp, he mutters, “Your laugh” as he gives you a peck on the lips. “Your charm,” he continues, giving you a wink as he lets the second clasp go. His lips finding their way from your mouth down your neck, he stops. Undoing the last clasp, he whispers,“Your singin when ya think I’m not listenin”. Dragging his lips back and forth along your collarbone, he lets his tongue slip out  _just_  enough to drive you crazy. A little groan erupts from deep within you, egging Niall on.

“I love your boobs, of course,” he goes on, mouth sliding down to circumvent your breasts. “ _And_ their stretch marks,” he adds, tracing the red lines with his tongue. Moving up to where your nipples are located, he bites gently on each one. Your breath catching in your throat, a little whimper escapes your mouth as his large, spread out hands slide down your back, abruptly stopping right before he reaches your pants. His own breath quick against your body, his lips finally stop at your stomach. “But me  _favorite_  of all?” He looks up at you, a small smile on his face, the blue of his eyes overtaken by his now black pupils. “The lil bit of pudge here,” he whispers as he slides his mouth up and down your stomach, sucking against your skin as he gets a little closer to your pants button each time. A gasp forcefully leaves your mouth once his lips finally reach their destination, your pelvis lifting up involuntarily as your head jerks back against the pillow.

A smirk etched onto your skin from his lips, he begins to slowly unbutton your pants in an attempt to draw it out. “ _Ni,”_ you growl, your hands weakly flailing near his in an attempt to speed him along. 

Looking all too smug about your impatience, he carefully slips them off of your body. His hands find a resting place against your inner thighs as his mouth finds it way back onto yours. The combination of the pressure of his hands against your bikini line and his mouth frantically moving against yours leads your own hands to desperately feel for his pants zipper and button. Gasping for air as you tug his pants off, you moan, “Alright, you seduced me.”


End file.
